Manis nan Erotis
by Naru Frau Rivaille
Summary: 13 Februari. Izuku bingung harus memberikan hadiah apa untuk kekasihnya besok. For event #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018


13 Februari.

Artinya tinggal 1 hari lagi.

 _Valentine day._

Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk lelaki manis bersurai hijau lumut. Tepat esok hari adalah _first anniversary_ bagi dirinya dan lelaki bersurai dwiwarna.

 **Manis nan Erotis**

 **Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Rate T**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **For event #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018**

 **Don't read this if you hate boys love**

Tampak pagi itu seorang lelaki bersurai hijau lumut tengah berjalan gontai menuju ruang kelas tercinta. Terlihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata besarnya yang selalu memandang penuh takjub seakan-akan mata tersebut dipenuhi oleh gugusan bintang. Selalu bersinar terang dan indah.

" _Ohayou_ , Midoriya/Deku-kun!" sapa kedua sahabat saat Izuku memasuki kelasnya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Iida-kun, Uraraka-san. Kalian bersemangat sekali hari ini." tanya Izuku sambil berjalan ke bangkunya untuk meletakkan tas.

"Tentu saja aku bersemangat! Hari ini Midnight-sensei akan mengajarkan kita cara memasak coklat untuk hari Valentine!" jawab gadis pengguna kekuatan _zero gravity_ tersebut bersemangat sambil mengguncang tangannya sendiri.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bagaikan gempa dari bangku depan yang di duduki Izuku. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah sang rambut durian yang menjadi primadona seluruh umat, Bakugo Katsuki.

"Berisik kalian semua! Mau kuledakkan hah?!" teriak Katsuki sambil memincingkan mata merahnya.

"Bakugo-kun! Tidak baik berteriak di pagi hari seperti itu! Lebih baik kau ikut aku senam pagi hari untuk mengawali pagi dengan semangat baru!" terdengar _tsukkomu_ khas Iida sang ketua kelas yang entah kenapa selalu menggunakan gaya robot andalannya.

"Kenapa harus senam sih, Iida-kun?" Ochako langsung tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Iida. "Kau juga kenapa sih Bakugo-kun? Cemburu?" goda Ochako ke lelakinya.

Ya.

Lelakinya.

Bakugo Katsuki dan Uraraka Ochako adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling tidak disangka akan kemajuan hubungannya sejak acara festival UA. Siapa sangka rival yang dulu bersaing bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan teman sepermainan Katsuki yang selalu memanggilnya 'Kacchan' pun sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Hanya Katsuki dan Ochako, serta Tuhan yang tahu.

"Siapa yang cemburu padamu sialan! Kau mau kuledakkan hah! Pergi sana!" tampak semburat merah tipis di wajah tampan nan menyeramkan khas Katsuki walaupun perkataannya sangat berbanding terbalik.

Ochako hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Di dunia ini hanya ada dua orang yang bisa menjahili Katsuki tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan nyawanya.

"Ah, aku tau. Kau tidak ingin aku memberikan coklat valentine selain padamu kan? Dasar tsundere."

"Ck!" Katsuki memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela untuk menghindari tatapan Ochako. Ketahuan sudah keinginan hatinya.

Pintu kelas terdengar bergeser dan memunculkan kepompong kuning yang membungkus sang wali kelas bermuka malas. Para murid langsung kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing setelah diteriaki oleh ketua kelas. Waktunya _home room_.

.

.

.

Mata pelajaran kedua adalah mata pelajaran yang paling ditunggu oleh para murid perempuan dan paling dihindari oleh para murid laki-laki. Tentu saja memasak. Seperti perkataan Ochako tadi pagi, hari ini Midnight-sensei akan mengajarkan cara membuat coklat.

Kenapa Midnight-sensei? Karena hanya ia satu-satunya pengajar yang paling bersemangat bahkan sampai rela mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan guru memasak yang sedang cuti bulan madu. Semangat anak muda katanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, besok adalah hari paling istimewa bagi semua pasangan di seluruh dunia! Uhhh! Entah kenapa aku bisa membayangkan aura pink akan menyelimuti sekolah besok! Bahkan auranya akan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan _quirk_ milikku!" Midnight-sensei terlihat sangat bersemangat sambil memeluk senjata kesayangannya. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang lonjakan nafsu dari para anak lelaki, terkecuali mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan.

"Midnight-sensei akan memberikan coklat kepada siapa?" tanya sebuah(?) baju yang melayang bernama Hagakure.

"Tentu saja akan kuberikan kepada siapapun yang bisa memuaskanku besok" jawab sang sensei ambigu sambil mengedipkan mata genitnya yang membuat anggur kecil dan listrik pingsan kehabisan darah. "Oke! Sekarang siapkan semua bahannya! Kita mulai kelasnya!"

.

.

.

'Coklat. Apakah aku harus memberikan coklat kepada Todoroki-kun besok. Tapi bagaimanapun hari valentine adalah hari spesial bagi para gadis. Sedangkan dilihat dari luar maupun dalam aku adalah lelaki tulen.' gumam Izuku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya saat jam makan siang.

"Midoriya?"

Suara berat nan seksi yang selalu membuat Izuku berdebar terdengar tepat di sebelahnya. Tampak sang kekasih berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa nampan berisi soba dingin kesukaannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu pusing? Mau kuantar ke tempat _Recovery Girl_?" tanya Shouto khawatir sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya ke bangku di sebelah Izuku. Tangan besarnya langsung menyentuh kening sang kekasih, memastikan kalau Izuku tidak demam. Hanya sentuhan kecil tersebut sukses memunculkan semburat merah di wajah manis Izuku. Walaupun Izuku dan Shouto sudah berpacaran selama setahun, Izuku tetap tidak terbiasa dengan gestur kekasihnya jika mereka hanya berdua saja. Jantungnya bisa meledak kapan saja seakan-akan ada bom yang dipasang.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Todoroki-kun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Izuku sambil tersenyum manis dengan wajah berwarna seperti _cherry_. Manis. Jika sekarang mereka tidak sedang di sekolah mungkin Shouto sudah melumat bibir merah Izuku yang selalu menjadi candu baginya.

"Lalu kau kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakan saja padaku." jawab Shouto sambil menyeruput soba pesanannya.

Padahal hanya sebuah perhatian kecil yang wajar dan mudah diucapkan oleh siapapun tetapi jika yang mengucapkannya ialah lelaki yang dicintainya, Izuku selalu merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus malu. Bagaimanapun juga Shouto hanya bersikap lembut pada dirinya saja.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Todoroki-kun." Izuku menjawab setelah memakan soba yang diberikan Shoto.

Ah..Hari yang indah. Dan Izuku membulatkan tekad untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Shouto besok.

.

.

.

Mata pelajaran setelah istirahat siang ialah mata pelajaran yang paling ditunggu dari seluruh murid kelas pahlawan. Kepahlawanan dasar. Dan tentu saja yang akan memimpin kelas ialah sang _captain America_ UA yang menjadi idola di seluruh dunia.

"Apa kabar _shounen-shoujo-tachi_? Kalian siap hari ini!" teriak sang sensei semangat.

"Tentu saja!" Kirishima tampak bersemangat sambil meninju tangannya sendiri. Murid lain juga menganggukkan kepala, setuju dengan ucapan Kirishima. "Lalu latihan hari ini akan seperti apa, All Might-sensei?"

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan latihan tim. Satu tim terdiri dari dua orang. Kalian harus menemukan bom yang dipasang di seluruh gedung dan tentu saja akan banyak bom tipuan. Dan kalian hanya diberi waktu 5 menit untuk menemukan bom. Jika tidak maka bom akan meledak." jelas All Might sambil menunjukkan peta misi latihan hari ini. Setelah memberikan penjelasan mengenai misi latihan hari ini, All Might langsung membagi para murid menjadi sepuluh kelompok.

Partner latihan Izuku hari ini adalah Ochako. Sama seperti misi latihan mereka pertama kali dulu. Izuku mulai menjabarkan rencana yang akan mereka gunakan sambil menambahkan masukan ide yang direncanakan Ochako. Lima menit sebelum misi mereka dimulai Izuku mulai terpikir hal apa yang akan ia berikan besok untuk kekasihnya.

"U-Uraraka-san…Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Izuku sedikit ragu-ragu saat akan bertanya kepada Ochako. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia butuh saran dari seseorang dan ia rasa Ochako adalah orang yang tepat.

"Ada apa, Deku-kun?" balas Ochako sambil tersenyum.

"Anu…Ka-kalau seseorang ingin memberikan hadiah ke orang lain sebagai hadiah valentine selain coklat menurutmu hadiah apa ya bagusnya?" tanya Izuku malu-malu. Semburat merah sedikit tampak di wajahnya.

"Deku-kun…Jangan-jangan kau ingin merayakan valentine untuk Todoroki-kun, kan?" mata Ochako berbinar-binar melihat reaksi teman dekatnya. Izuku mulai tampak salah tingkah tapi dia tidak menyanggah hal yang diucapkan Ochako.

"Hm…kurasa hadiah apapun yang kau berikan pasti akan diterima Todoroki-kun. Soalnya Todoroki-kun kan sangat mencintaimu." goda Ochako dan seketika semburat merah mulai tampak memekat pada wajah Izuku.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kau ajak Todoroki-kun ke rumahmu besok setelah kau membuat kue atau coklat lalu kalian makan malam bersama dan menikmati kue atau coklatnya sebagai _dessert_. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau punya ide seperti itu?" refleks Izuku mengucapkan pertanyaannya karena terlalu terkejut dengan ide Ochako.

"Eh? So-soalnya rencana awalku ingin seperti itu dengan Bakugo-kun. Tapi yah, kau tau kan dia pasti tidak mau. Jadi tidak kupakai rencana itu" jawab Ochako malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sebelum Izuku bertanya lagi tiba-tiba terdengar bel pertanda misi dimulai saat ini. Ochako langsung mengajak Izuku masuk ke dalam gedung dan mulai menjalankan rencana misi mereka. Izuku terpaksa menunda pertanyaannya dan langsung menyusul Ochako.

.

.

.

' _Sebaiknya kau katakan ke Todoroki-kun sekarang. Lalu kau tinggal mempersiapkan segalanya besok sepulang sekolah'_

Ide gila Ochako terus-terusan terngiang di otak Izuku. Tapi dia tidak punya ide lain lagi. Karena itu dia terpaksa menggunakan ide tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya menurut Izuku itu ide yang tidak terlalu buruk.

"T-Todoroki-kun" panggil Izuku saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang bersama ke stasiun.

"Hm?"

"B-besok sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu?" tanya Izuku lagi sambil melirik Shouto.

"Tidak ada. Hanya seperti hari-hari biasa. Memangnya kenapa?" Shouto bertanya balik. Ia merasa ada yang sedikit aneh pada Izuku hari ini.

"K-kalau begitu besok datanglah ke rumahku jam 6 sore. Ah! Keretanya sudah datang. Sampai ketemu besok, Todoroki-kun!" teriak Izuku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Shouto. Shouto terkejut dengan perkataan kekasihnya tersebut.

'Ada apa dengannya hari ini' pikir Shouto.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan para murid perempuan. Memberikan coklat kepada lelaki yang disukainya atau hanya sekedar coklat pertemanan kepada para murid lelaki. Dan tentu saja lelaki populer di sekolah akan menjadi incaran para murid perempuan layaknya ada sebuah diskon besar-besaran di pusat perbelanjaan.

Hal itu tentu saja berlaku bagi lelaki pemilik surai dan mata dwiwarna yang dikenal sebagai lelaki paling tampan di sekolah. Baru memasuki gerbang sekolah saja dia sudah langsung dikerubungi oleh para murid perempuan yang sudah menunggunya. Tidak hanya murid satu angkatan, bahkan adik kelas pun banyak yang datang untuk memberikannya coklat.

'Todoroki-kun'

Lelaki manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Todoroki Shouto hanya diam dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang semakin dikerubungi. Cemburu? Tentu saja. Walaupun Izuku tidak memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan, tapi dia saat ini sangat cemburu. Bahkan dia harus menahan keinginannya menghancurkan para murid yang tampak seperti lebah pekerja tersebut dengan _quirk_ nya.

"Kau cemburu ya, Deku-kun?" Ochako langsung menghampiri Izuku sambil berdiri di samping Katsuki. Senyum sumringah dan nakal terhias jelas di wajah bulatnya.

Sontak rona merah langsung menyebar di wajah Izuku. "U-Uraraka-san! Apa maksudmu!" Izuku sontak tidak bisa menahan volume suaranya.

" _Araa_ ~ Kurasa kau memang cemburu, Deku-kun. Sebaiknya katakan saja terus terang." goda Ochako. "Kau sama saja dengan Bakugo-kun."

"Kenapa kau mengungkit namaku, muka bulat!" teriak Katsuki geram.

"Habisnya kau kalau sedang cemburu tidak pernah mau berterus terang, selalu saja aku yang harus mencari tau kalau kau cemburu. Padahal kau sendiri tidak sadar sekarang aku juga sedang cemburu." wajah Ochako tampak sedikit cemberut saat mengatakan isi hatinya. Walaupun Katsuki terkenal sangat berandal, tapi tidak sedikit perempuan yang sebenarnya naksir padanya. Menjadi kekasih dari orang populer sungguh sedikit meresahkan.

"Nih, untukmu."

Tatapan mata Katsuki tampak melebar sedikit saat mendengar ucapan Ochako. Mata merah bak _ruby_ miliknya langsung tertuju pada bingkisan kotak merah muda berhiaskan pita yang senada dengan warna kotaknya.

"Tidak kutambahkan gula kok. Kau lebih suka yang pahit, kan." lanjut Ochako saat menyerahkan bingkisan tersebut.

Katsuki langsung meraih bingkisan dari tangan Ochako. Entah bisikan dari mana bibirnya langsung mengucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan tidak pernah dia ucapkan pada siapapun, termasuk orangtuanya sendiri.

"Makasih."

Izuku yang mendengar ucapan Katsuki sontak langsung membelalakkan matanya. Belum pernah dia melihat Katsuki bersikap lembut pada siapapun ataupun mengucapkan terima kasih. Sepertinya semenjak berpacaran dengan Ochako sifat Katsuki sedikit berubah.

Ochako hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sifat Katsuki yang seperti ini. Ia paling suka melihat ekspresi wajah Katsuki yang awalnya terlihat keras lalu menjadi sedikit lembut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terdengar dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang. Tampak kekasih Izuku datang dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal, bahkan aura yang dipancarkannya membuat siapapun tidak ingin mendekat dengannya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa, Todoroki-kun?" Izuku langsung menghampiri Shouto di bangkunya.

"Ah..aku lupa hari ini valentine. Para murid perempuan terus-terusan memaksaku menerima coklat buatan mereka." jelas Shouto jujur. Shouto langung melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan ia sampirkan di bangku tempat duduknya.

"Lalu kau terima coklatnya?" tanya Kaminari. Sang pemilik _quirk_ listrik ini ikut menghampiri pembicaraan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Kubilang aku tidak suka coklat, lalu kutinggalkan mereka." jawab Shouto enteng.

"Apa-apaan kau, Todoroki sialan! Aku bahkan belum menerima coklat sampai sekarang dan kau menolak coklat yang diberikan para gadis di sekolah kita! Mati saja kalian orang-orang popu- gyaaa!" teriak Kaminari kesal sampai tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan _earphone jack_ milik Jiro.

"Kau berisik, Kaminari. Jangan ganggu pembicaraan suami-istri itu dong. Nih, ambil coklat buatan Yaoyorozu." Jiro langsung menyumpal mulut Kaminari dengan coklat yang diberikannya. Kaminari tampak menangis bahagia karena akhirnya dia mendapatkan coklat juga, sedangkan Izuku langsung tampak malu mendengar ucapan Jiro dan mengalihkan wajahnya saat Shouto memandangnya. Pagi ini aura di kelas yang dibimbing Aizawa tampak berubah menjadi sewarna bunga sakura, padahal saat ini masih bulan Februari.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Izuku langsung pamit pulang awal, ia bahkan menolak ajakan Kirishima untuk ikut acara karokean dengan yang lain. Tentu saja mereka langsung memahaminya sebab yang tidak ikut hanya Izuku dan Shouto saja. Bahkan murid lelaki bertaruh apa mereka akan masuk sekolah atau tidak besok.

"Hm…Kurasa ini saja cukup. Apa perlu ditambah lagi ya coklatnya? Tapi sebentar lagi Todoroki-kun datang dan kueku belum jadi juga!" gumam Izuku panik. Kue yang dibuatnya sore tadi harus gagal total walaupun dia sudah mempelajarinya dari resep yang ditulis ibunya. Bahkan keadaan dapur rumahnya saat ini sudah bagaikan kapal pecah, penuh dengan tepung dan lelehan coklat serta beberapa abu coklat hasil buatannya tadi. Maklum, Izuku jarang sekali membantu urusan rumah tangga dan sekarang ia merasa sangat kesulitan.

'Ting-tong'

Suara bel rumahnya sontak mengagetkan Izuku dan membuat adonan coklat yang dipegangnya saat ini terlepas dari tangannya. Shouto yang mendengar suara teriakan Izuku dari luar pintu langsung bergegas memasuki rumah.

"Midoriya!"

Mata Shouto tampak membola sepenuhnya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya saat ini. Izuku terduduk di lantai dapur dengan lelehan coklat yang melumuri tubuh mungilnya. Paha putih mulus Izuku yang hanya berbalut celana pendek terus-terusan mengalirkan lelehan coklat kental. Wajah manis Izuku juga terciprat coklat di beberapa sisi dan mengalir hingga ke leher jenjangnya. Terlihat sangat erotis dan menggoyahkan iman.

"T-Todoroki-kun…K-Kau sudah datang. Ah! Maaf semuanya tampak kacau begini." Izuku mencoba berdiri dan tidak sengaja menginjak mangkuk hingga dia terpeleset menubruk Shouto.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Todoroki-kun!" teriak Izuku saat melihat bekas coklat sedikit mengotori jaket dan baju yang dikenakan Shouto.

Gagal sudah semua rencananya. Padahal dia hanya ingin merayakan hari valentine dan _anniversary_ nya dengan romantis.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Shouto sambil menatap Izuku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eh…Ah…Aku hanya ingin merayakan hari jadian kita dan memang bertepatan dengan hari valentine kan. Jadi aku berniat membuat kue coklat untukmu. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang…semuanya gagal." jelas Izuku dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"Orang rumah?" tanya Shouto lagi.

"Eh? A-ayah dan Ibuku pergi berlibur 2 hari ke Hosu. Kenapa?" Izuku sedikit tidak paham dengan sikap Shouto. Padahal dia berpikir Shouto akan bertanya alasan lain atau sedikit mengomelinya karena kecerobohan Izuku.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kita rayakan sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Izuku merasa kakinya sudah tidak menyentuh lantai. Shouto langsung menggendong Izuku dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Todoroki-kun! Rayakan bagaimana…coklatnya sudah tumpah kan?" sergah Izuku panik melihat perubahan sikap Shouto. Ia merasa alarm pertanda bahaya di kepalanya sudah berbunyi.

"Kau yang menggodaku, Midoriya. Coklatnya masih ada bukan….yaitu dirimu." bisik Shouto berat di telinga Izuku. Izuku langsung meremang saat mendengar suara seksi kekasihnya yang menggoda. Wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat merah dan panas. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya untuk membungkam desahan yang keluar saat lidah Shouto menjilat telinganya sensual.

"Kalau begitu… _Itadakimasu._ "

"T-tunggu sebentar, Todo-"

"A..Aaahnn~"

Sepertinya dugaan para murid lelaki dari kelas mereka benar…Besok Shouto dan Izuku harus absen sekolah.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **Maafkan diriku karena baru bisa update cerita ini! T^T**

 **Selama sebulan ini kerjaanku lagi banyak plus numpuk banget sampai-sampai emak bilang aku pulang ke rumah cuman buat numpang tidur doang. Bahkan kemarin tekanan darah aku mendadak turun drastis gara-gara kurang istirahat dan terlalu stress mikirin kerja, jadinya yaaa ngerjain cerita ini agak buru-buru di akhir…I WANT TO SLEEP MORE!**

 **Thanks banget buat embah kanjeng ratu** _ **shirochhin**_ **selaku penyelenggara event OTEPEH tercinta yang udah aku cintai sejak pertarungan cinta penuh luka mereka. Sampai sekarang gak pernah bosan liatin pertarungan mereka! w**

 **Lalu makasih juga buat para skuad Pangeran Kuda Putih yang selalu nagihin cerita ini…Mau nangis aku mikirin utang ini**

 **Lalu buat para pecinta OTEPEH TODODEKU ini mari kita jayakan dan labuhkan kapal tercinta hingga menjadi canon /woy!**

 _ **Mohon reviewnya yaa**_


End file.
